


Befriend me

by inastra



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU of Minako and Aigis's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Befriend me

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic AU of Persona 3.

December of 1999. 

The month where most beginnings and endings happens.

Although most would consider it an ending for this girl who suffered a huge lost from an car accident. Now dead parents and memory that couldn’t be possibly be fixed. It was obvious from other’s perspective that this girl who lay down on a hospital bed with small scars that were from a window shards and a gash across her temple. The auburn haired girl was a wreck and worst of all– she forgotten her name. She stood out from the rest of the patients that were in the hospital as she was clearly now an empty shell. No memories. scared and alone. No one to be there with her. Despite of the constant care from the doctors and nurses that came to visit her, no one stayed at her side. She was alone in her ward with no one to care about her, really.

Until suddenly, she had an unintended visitor of some sorts. It was a blonde haired girl a year younger than her, and she had her attention fixed upon the lonely auburn girl. She was like a living doll but for one thing she was human and real. The girl with blonde hair looked upon the older girl with such intensity and climbed upon the bed without trouble and quietness. The other girl with bandages dazed confusedly at her wondering why would she do this, until the said girl spoke quietly, almost mechanically, “My name is Aigis.”

With her pinky finger raised out, the girl raised the older girl’s hand slowly, wrapping their pinky fingers around. At first, the auburn girl was confused and scared of the actions of Aigis, but she felt at ease once they shook their pinky fingers. It was strange in a way, but she felt something warm.

It was friendship. But the little girl named Aigis had thought it otherwise as she claimed, “I’m going to protect you!” which earned a small smile from the wrapped up girl who was full of scars. 

Ten years later on Yakushima… the same auburn girl who’s named Minako meets the blonde girl named Aigis, once again. With small words being said, the most apparent was from Aigis who said, “From now on, I’ll finally protect you, Minako-san.”


End file.
